The various synaptic actions at the single synapse level, especially the slow postsynaptic responses which have durations of seconds and minutes, are to be investigated and their mechanisms analyzed. This latter includes synaptic transmitter-mediation and receptor sites, intracellular mediation, and electrogenic processes. The roles of dopamine as a specific mediator in autonomic ganglia are to be clarified, especially in the persisting facilitatory modulation of the postsynaptic response to acetylcholine (acting muscarinically), an action that lasts for hours. The proposed work is regarded as significant, not only for the physiology and pharmacology of the autonomic nervous system, but also for providing relatively simpler models of synaptic actions generally, especially those involved in brain functions with slow time characteristics.